koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains
| returnees = SonOfMyRightHand (25) Edzz (16) Borneolover3 (16) Perseus Potter (16) AmazingPurry (13) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 11: Bora Bora | nextseason = Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia }}Survivor: Heroes vs Villains is the twelfth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Heroes vs Villains received mixed to positive reception from viewers. Some viewers praised it for the Heroes vs Villains twist itself, and the season's early merge rounds, which were full of dynamic blindsides and tribal councils. Others were critical of the season's inactivity moments during the premerge, and predictable end game and winner. Nevertheless, the season was still seen as a success. The season was announced officially on December 23rd, 2014. Casting shortly followed, and was open until January 9th. Koror and Pydo then began to cast the rest of the cast. The cast was revealed in the form of an intro on February 1, 2015. The season would then begin two days later. *'Heroes vs. Villains-' A full cast of returnees from the past eleven seasons of Koror ORG will competee once more, divided into two tribes based on their previous gameplay. The tribe, consisting of eleven of the ORG's most selfless and kindhearted players will compete against the tribe, consisting of eleven of the most conniving and ill-spirited players for the virtual million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. *'First Impressions-' On Day 1, it was revealed that both tribes would vote off a player right from the start. These players were truly eliminated following their boot, ending their game early on. *'The Dual Idol-' At the merge camp, a special idol with unique powers was hidden. This idol was the dual idol, and when it was played, it would not only protect the user, but allow them to vote twice. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' A hidden immunity idol will be hidden at each camp during the premerge, followed by another idol with special powers being hidden at the merge campsite. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. } |8th Voted Off Day 17 |9 |- | |'District3' "Joan" Mali & Rio San Juan | |9th Voted Off Day 20 |8 |- | |'Perseus Potter' "Tung" Vietnam | |10th Voted Off Day 20 |4 |- | |'IvanLaurence' "Ivan" Nicaragua | | rowspan="12" |11th Voted Off Day 22 1st Jury Member |6 |- | |'Borneolover3' "Alex" Vietnam | |12th Voted Off Day 25 2nd Jury Member |9 |- | |'Smeltz' "Nick" Batangas & Norway | |13th Voted Off Day 28 3rd Jury Member |11 |- | |'Unbornsavior' "Aaron" Brazil & Norway | |14th Voted Off Day 30 4th Jury Member |14 |- | |'Survivorfan13' "Max" Russia | |15th Voted Off Day 32 5th Jury Member |10 |- | |'Andreoh3000' "Andreas" Nigeria | |16th Voted Off Day 32 6th Jury Member |10 |- | |'Sananab2' "Ryan" Nigeria | |17th Voted Off Day 35 7th Jury Member |8 |- | |'Edzz' "Eden" Haiti | |18th Voted Off Day 38 8th Jury Member |7 |- | |'XxSolarEclipsexX' "Solar" Mali & Norway | |19th Voted Off Day 41 9th Jury Member |10 |- | |'Zannabanna' "Boo" Brazil | | rowspan="2"| Co-Runner Ups Day 42 |9 |- | |'SonOfMyRightHand' "Ian" Vietnam | |4 |- | |'Thatsmyidol' "Perry" Russia & Norway | |Sole Survivor Day 42 |2 |} *This season is the second season to have 42 days, following Survivor ORG 5: Norway. Other similarities include: **Both seasons' logos were made by BeTeeD3. **Both seasons featured a full cast of returnees. **Both seasons were hosted by Koror and Pydo. *Some of the cast was pre-selected by Koror, followed by Pydo joining him in picking the remaining cast members. *District3 though of the idea of the seasons final location, Réunion Island. **Other locations considered more this season were Argentina, Australia, Indonesia, Mexico, Palawan, and Russia. *The episodes were named by the following: **'Episode 1-' "Joan" **'Episode 2-' "Max" **'Episode 3-' "Ian" **'Episode 4-' "Purry" **'Episode 5-' "Perry" **'Episode 6-' "Aaron" **'Episode 7-' "Solar" **'Episode 8-' "Andreas" **'Episode 9-' "Perry" **'Episode 10-' "Max" **'Episode 11-' "Max" **'Episode 12-' "Andreas" **'Episode 13-' "Perry" **'Episode 14-' "Solar" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Pydo Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with 22 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Category:African Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with Heroes vs Villains Category:Seasons with First Impressions Category:Seasons with the Dual Idol Category:All Star Themed Returnee Seasons